


Autumn Leaves

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia doesn't want anyone to catch them out in the open. Renji doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

Rukia wonders where the time has gone. It's now autumn, with the occasional chill signifying the coming of winter.

She hugs herself, her loose shihakusho doing nothing to block out the night time breeze. Her breath is almost visible, slightly misting in the air before her, and she sighs. She gives a start when she feels a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap themselves around her waist.

But she doesn't need to turn back to see who it is.

"Renji," she says firmly, though her fingers are half-heartedly trying to pry his hands off, "we're out in the open. What if somebody catches us? I wouldn't want to explain this to my brother."

"Captain won't mind," he murmurs, hot breath warming her ear, sending a small jolt of desire up her spine, but she ignores it.

"Yes, he will." But Rukia can't help but turn around so that they are face to face, and not for the first time she finds herself in awe of his height. He towers over her; she only comes up to his chin.

She sighs again, this time in annoyance.

Renji dips his head, nuzzles the side of her neck. "Wanna eat out for lunch tomorrow? My treat."

"Maybe." Rukia pushes him away, but his hold is tight around her lean waist.

A sudden wind catches up, whipping her hair about her face and rustling the leaves overhead. Another chill causes her to shiver, and he brings her closer. A stray brown leaf lands on his head; she can't help but laugh as she brushes it away, receiving a puzzled look from him.

"What?"

"Nothing." She buries her nose in his chest, inhaling his earthly scent, enjoying the warmth his body emits. And then she stands on her tip toes, hands braced on his broad shoulders, and she pecks him on the lips. "Lunch sounds great."


End file.
